MITB Aftermath
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: The after math of the money in the bank ppv john cena is frustrated and randy orton helps him out.


John Cena was simply mad he had just been robbed of the WWE championship once again by the NEXUS , he made his way backstage after his encounter with them and everybody could see he just wasn't in the mood he was glaring daggers at anybody who got in his way .

Once he got into the locker room which he shared with three people those being Cody Rhodes , Ted Dibiase and The Viper Randy Orton .

He was friends with all of them but him and Randy were much more than friends they were best friends , rivals and lovers they have been together for 4 years now and it has been great they are the epitome of a great couple they just seem to balance each other out and it just works .

Randy ,Ted and Cody were just relaxing after their Money in the bank ladder matches when suddenly the locker room door was swung open something fierce and in strolled very pissed off looking John Cena . Pissed off isn't the right word to use he was fuming he was shaking like he was about to have a fit he grabbed hold off one of the steel chairs that was in the room and launched straight into one of the lockers .

Randy was the first to look up and see what or who threw the chair and once he realized it was John he sighed he new he was in for a rough night in every way possible . on the other side of the room Ted and Cody were just staring and it looked like even they were shitting them selves Randy glanced over and mouthed to them "LEAVE" and leave they did .

John didn't even notice them leaving he just sat down on one of the benches and put his head in his hands and sighed he didn't know why this just kept happening to him it was like they were punishing him for being one of the most hard working guys in the business he was just so frustrated he didn't know what to do before he could think any more his thoughts were cut off by randy removing his hands from his face randy looked at john and all he could see was anger frustration and the one thing he never thought he would see in his lovers eyes after a night like tonight was sadness . He gathered John in his arms and tried to soothe the older man but nothing would work so he decided it was time to leave .

He helped john get all of his things together and they headed out to their rental car the ride to their hotel was silent and not a good silent either it was like the waiting before a bombexploded once they were in their room John still said nothing he just grabbed some shorts and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

He just bowed his head and let the warm water cascade over his sore muscles once he was done he got dressed and walked out into their room he just sat on the bed and waited for Randy to talk .

Finally after ten minute randy decided he couldn't stand the silence so he spoke up .

"baby do you want to talk about what happened tonight this isn't good you cant keep things bottled up it's not good for you "

Still silence ….

"Would you please just say something john! "Randy was getting frustrated with his lovers desire to keep things inside of him.

Finally John Spoke up

" what do you want me to say Rand I am so pissed off at everything not only am I pissed off im frustrated with everything I just feel empty inside and I don't know what to do "

Randy took a seat next to john on the bed and he put his arms around John and kissed his neck getting a little moan from john .

"baby why do you feel empty inside this is not your fault those little wannabe superstars are at fault here not you "

" I just feel like I'm being punished for something I mean FUCK how many times do I have to beaten to a bloody pulp because of these little fucks and how many times are they going to cost me something that I love more than anything apart from you I just don't understand " he sighed and started pacing around the room .

Randy got to his feet and put both of this hands on his lovers shoulders and spoke soothingly "John you know they are just trying to make a name for themselves and what better way to do that then to take out the face of the company please don't let them get to you if you do then they have won "

John sighed and embrace randy in a bone crushing loving hug then he spoke is a calm voice " your right rand but then again you alwaysare " he replied with a smirk coming across his face "

Now what do you say we have some fun and I let you fuck me into the mattress" he said with a sexy smirk and then winked at randy who pounced on him and trapped him on the bed .

"I think I would like that very much butt first we need to get rid of these pesky clothes "and he shot john a wink.

In about 10 minutes both men were totally naked and grinding their hard cocks against each other .

Randy smirked, the corner of his lip turning up as he stared down at John. He winked one baby blue eye at him and still holding him down started placing light kisses across John's glistening abdomen.

Randy continued to mercilessly lick and kiss his chest, stopping to take one of his nipples in his mouth and to lightly nip it. Causing a sharp intake of air from John. Randy moved lower, using his teeth and tongue all over John's body.

"Oh baby," John moaned. "God I love you so much." His breathing was shallow John, sat up and he grabbed for Randy's face. Kissing him with a wild abandon. His fingers grasping at Randy's face and hair. Their breathing was loud and raspy .

John reached forward and grasped Randy's cock in his right hand. His mouth lowering towards it. He lightly licked the tip and then swirled his mouth around the sensitive skin. His round, innocent eyes looked up at Randy.

Randy groaned and threw his head back. "Ohhhh shit, baby," he breathed.

John continued his ministrations, taking all of Randy in his mouth, using his hand at the base, stroking up and down.

Randy brought his head back down and took in the sight of John pleasuring him. His full lips slid up and down his hard cock. His eyes met John's and he almost came right there at the lust and sex burning in them.

He pushed John back a bit forcefully into the bed and flung his legs over his broad shoulders . licking 2 fingers he probed at johns tight entrance . Their eyes never breaking contact.

"Ohhh fuck," John breathed. "I want you so bad, baby. I want you to fuck me so hard. Oh god..oh god..." He shook his head back and forth, his hands tearing at the bed beneath. His breathing was shallow and he gasped for air as he felt Randy's fingers work their magic inside of him.

Satisfied that he was ready, Randy grabbed his bulging cock and forced his way in to John. Feeling the tight heat engulf him, he cried out.

"Fuuuck, baby," he growled. "You feel so good." He started moving faster and faster, the sound of their wet and sweaty skin slapping together filled the still air.

He pressed hard into John and leaned forward to kiss him passionately.

John groaned and tried to meet him halfway but with his legs flung so far back it was nearly impossible. He flopped back down, content to let Randy fuck him into the bed .

Randy pulled back from John's lips and started stroking John's neglected member. Licking his lips he stared down at his beautiful lover. Hooded eyes gazed back up at him.

Randy continued to pound into John, pulling out to the tip and slamming back in. He hit John's sweet spot each and every time and John's body shook as the sensations swept over his entire body.

He was so close to coming, so close...Randy's hand slid over his cock up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh shit! Oh shittttt!" he gasped, a white stream of cum shooting up into the air and landing back down on his chest.

The sight took Randy to the edge. Letting go of John's rapidly shrinking cock, he grabbed John's hips and pulled them towards his own, driving himself into John's sweet ass one last time, as hard as he could.

"Fuuuuuck!" he groaned, as he came hard and deep inside of John. Filling him with everything he had. He slowly slid out and sat back on his heels as John's legs fell to the ground. Both men spent.

John was the first to speak " thank you for being understanding tonight baby I don't know what I would do without you I love you so much I just wanted you to know that " he leaned over and pressed a sweet loving kiss to Randy's lips .

Out of breath randy then spoke " I love you to Johnny I will always be their for you no matter what okay now come here and let me cuddle you "

John did just that and as they both drifted off to sleep knowing that they were with their soul mate….

THE END


End file.
